


Снежная слепота

by Kitahara



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: – Обрывы глетчеров Северо-Восточной земли, – повторил Иванов, смакуя слово «глетчеры», как ложку майского меда.
Kudos: 3





	Снежная слепота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2012 для команды Полярников Нескафе.

– …или, положим, Нобиле, – продолжил Петров, когда закончился приступ кашля. – Он согласился на то, чтобы его спасли первым. Команда потом несколько недель сидела на леднике, а он уже знай себе в тепле, значит... А еще есть мнение, что его капитан третьего ранга, Цаппи, итальяшка, съел товарища, а еще…  
– Нормально все будет, – Иванов сунул ему в руки кружку с травяным отваром: кофе закончился пять дней назад, – нормально, прекрати истерику.  
Радио молчало почти три недели. Не отвечала на позывные исследовательская станция норвежцев; сквозь буран, начавшийся в понедельник, не рискнул бы пробиться никто – даже если бы было кому попробовать.  
Иванов подумал: самое время начать топить книгами о покорении севера, дурно они влияют на Петрова, дурно. Слишком много там... злободневного.  
Петров снова закашлялся, расплескал остатки отвара по одеялу и, опустив чашку на пол, скрутился на койке в позе эмбриона.

Черт его знает, что случилось на самом деле.  
Это как в какой-нибудь книжке о постапокалипсисе или в сериале вроде «Ходячих мертвецов»: однажды утром мир покатился в ад, и все, аминь, братья мои и сестры, доставайте дробовики, грабьте чужие дома, запасайтесь тушенкой, одеялами и средствами индивидуальной половой защиты – хотя, в общем, для этой цели сойдет тот же дробовик.  
Сперва станция «Маяк» вместо бодрящей утренней глупости выдала белый шум, неотличимый от завывания вьюги за окном базы.  
– Сломался, – пожал плечами Петров, повертев антенну туда-сюда. – Посмотришь?  
В обращении с техников Петров обычно проявлял чудеса поистине русской сноровки: непонятно, как человека, который в состоянии испортить даже флюгер, вообще пустили на арктическую станцию.  
Фигня какая-нибудь, подумал тогда Иванов, ручку переключателя частот скрутил, не иначе.  
Иванов проверял радио после завтрака, и до обеда, и вечером – даже ночью вставал, вроде как попить воды.  
К утру стало совершенно очевидно, что с приемником все в порядке.  
Только мысль о том, что это мир сломался, Иванову совсем не понравилась.

– Тишина пала, – вдруг пробормотал ночью Петров, беспокойно поворочавшись на верхней койке.  
– Чего? – отозвался Иванов раздраженно и тут же пожалел об этом. Надо было сказать сонным голосом, подумалось ему, тогда казалось бы, что ничего особенного не происходит.  
– Да так, в каком-то сериале было, – виновато ответил Петров.  
– А. И чем кончилось? – только бы хорошо, ну в самом деле. В сериалах обычно все хорошо заканчивается.  
– Не помню, – пробормотал Петров в подушку. – Кажется, главного героя все-таки убили, и Тишина того. Ну, ты понял.

– Танька должна прилететь к десяти, – с напускной беззаботностью сообщил Петров, куском хлеба подбирая подливку с тарелки. Так сказал, будто Иванов сам был не в курсе. Это случилось всего на четвертый день, когда о плохом думалось еще вяло и нехотя. – Привезет кофейку, пожрать, новости...  
Иванов посмотрел в окно – на низкие тучи и ослепительно-белый снег. Снежная слепота, всплыли в голове строчки из энциклопедии, снежная офтальмия— ожог конъюнктивы и роговой оболочки глаза ультрафиолетовыми лучами солнца, отраженными от снежных кристаллов. Смотришь, смотришь на снег, а потом уже ничего, кроме него, не видишь.  
Иванов отвернулся от окна и уставился в кружку с кофе – черного, слава тебе господи, как земля, как нормальная весенняя грязища.  
Танька, ясное дело, не прилетела – ни сегодня, ни завтра.

– Слушай, не дело это, – на шестой день Петров точил карандаш. Нудно так точил, задумчиво – чирк, чирк, чирк. От карандаша уже остался махонький, жалкий огрызок. – Надо сходить в поселок. Спросить у местных. В конце концов, должны же быть хоть какие-то новости.  
Иванов отложил книгу и медленно размял пальцы. Хруп-хруп-хруп – каждый сустав отзывался на погоду, на эту треклятую вечную зиму, на эту тишину в эфире.  
Хруп–чирк–хруп–чирк.  
– Местные приходят каждые пару дней, – произнес Иванов весомо и тяжело, как будто уронил лежащую на коленях книгу. – Погода установилась терпимая. Если не пришли до сих пор...  
– Вот я пойду и выясню. Снегоход брать не буду, надо экономить.  
Что-то подсказывало Иванову, что не стоит этого делать. Что вообще не нужно идти в поселок, а если и идти, то кому-то одному, чтобы второй был на базе на случай возобновления радиовещания... да на любой случай.  
Только вот Петров последним «чирк» оставил на пальце длинную царапину, медленно набухающую кровью. Карандаш вывалился из его пальцев, а Петров, наклонившийся вперед, внимательно ждущий ответа, даже этого не заметил.  
Иванов пошел одеваться.

Поселок был пуст. У Иванова даже промелькнула совершенно идиотская мысль о тревожно летящем между яранг перекати-поле.  
– Эй! – крикнул Петров. – Эй, мужики! Оленеводы! Шама-ан! Э-эй!  
На последнем крике голос Петрова подозрительно сорвался.  
Иванов опустил руку ему на плечо.  
– Не ори. Видишь, нет никого.  
Не было никаких следов – даже если поселок снялся с места только вчера, выпавший ночью снег скрыл их подчистую.

Двери базы со скрипом болтались на одной петле – и не поймешь сразу, на что похоже больше: на гротескный мультик о том, как цыгане ограбили хутор, или на малобюджетный фильм ужасов.  
– Какого хрена? – голос у Петрова враз осип, будто у переевшего пломбира трехлетки. – Какого хрена, я спрашиваю!  
Иванов бегом рванул к дому, путаясь в лыжах, даже не подумав тогда, что внутри может оказаться тот, кто сломал двери.  
– Пиздец, – сказал Иванов, без сил привалившись спиной к стене.  
Петров, сунувшийся в двери следом, глухо, отчаянно застонал и опрометью бросился к сараю. На миг у Иванова даже промелькнула надежда – снегоход, только не снегоход! – впрочем, быстро развеявшаяся, когда напарник злобно заматерился во дворе.  
В доме теперь стало пусто – почти как в поселке. Со стеллажа вымели все запасы еды, стащили аптечку с медикаментами. Даже гребаный растворимый кофе – и тот унесли.  
– Почему нет следов? – Петров, вошедший в дом, говорил странно спокойно. – Снега же не было.  
– Маленькие зеленые человечки, – Иванов истерически хихикнул. – Тихо, спокойно. Давай по порядку. Давай...  
Есть НЗ, спрятанный под полом на случай непредвиденного. Там есть пара банок тушенки и спирт, всего литр, на экстренные случаи. Есть банка кофе, какие-то травы, блистер обезболивающего. Сколько мы сможем на этом протянуть?  
– Твою мать, не молчи! – истерично взвизгнул Петров, и только тогда до Иванова дошло, что вслух он не сказал ни слова.

– Мы должны идти к Большой земле. К городам, – зубы у Петрова стучали от холода: топлива неизвестный вор тоже оставил совсем немного, приходилось жестко экономить. – Мы тут долго не протянем.  
Не протянем, подумал Иванов, разминая пальцы под одеялом.  
Хруп-хруп-хруп – еще громче, чем вчера, еще чувствительнее к холоду и сырости.  
Не протянем, подтвердила тишина в эфире, куда уж нам.  
– Мы не дойдем, – сказал он сухо. – Ни припасов, ни снаряжения.  
– Но тут нельзя оставаться, слышишь, ты!.. Неизвестно, кто тут был!.. Мы тут сдохнем!  
Кажется, Петров расплакался. Иванов отметил это спокойно – и поразился своей безучастности. Ясное дело, заплачешь тут. Вот уже неделя, как они проспали конец света.

Этот дебил пошел один – на лыжах, напялив на себя только то, что принадлежало ему, благородно оставив Иванову запас еды, ровно половину от их жалкого НЗ.  
Иванов догнал его через несколько часов – измотанного, потерявшего ориентиры, замерзшего. Надо сказать, Петров был скорее администратор и деловод, чем полевой работник. Вот отчеты – те Петров писал мастерски. А тащиться в снегу по звездам – это лучше с книжными героями, не слезая с койки.  
Иванов не знал, зачем этот придурок пошел в полярники.  
– Отстань! Отцепись! – хрипел Петров, вяло пытаясь отпихнуть его, и кашлял, как чахоточный.  
Иванов упрямо тащил его на базу по белому-белому снегу.  
Снежная слепота, твердил он про себя, чувствуя, как замерзает на висках пот, ожог роговицы из-за чего-то там с кристаллами снега, да блядь, я же ученый, я должен знать, как это формулируется, снежная слепота, обморожение, экспедиция Амундсена...  
Петров повис у него на плече, бесполезная сволочь. Белый снег взялся разноцветными пятнами – хотя, казалось бы, ночь на дворе.  
Очень болели ноги.

Петрову с каждым днем становилось все хуже. Петров читал книги, которые, конечно, никто и не думал красть, иногда вслух – пока не заходился в приступе кашля.  
Читал в основном такое:  
– «На сорок, на пятьдесят метров вздымаются из прибоя фронтальные обрывы глетчеров Северо-Восточной Земли – нависающие над водой ледяные кручи сияющей бирюзы. Из расселин и с кромки ледника струятся каскады талой воды, иные из них, так и не достигнув моря, развеиваются пеленою мельчайших брызг. Радуги вспыхивают и гаснут над водопадами, птичьи стаи мельтешат в этой изумительной красоте».  
Иванова тихо тошнило.  
Вот, думал он, я, здоровый нормальный мужик. А вот, стало быть, Артика, прекрасная и величественная, эфир молчит, еды нет, и идти некуда.  
Иванов хрустел пальцами, Петров кашлял, кофе закончился, тушенки осталось – по донышку поскрести.  
– Обрывы глетчеров Северо-Восточной земли, – повторил Иванов, смакуя слово «глетчеры», как ложку майского меда. – Заткнись, пожалуйста, лежи тихонько.

– …или, положим, Нобиле, – продолжил Петров, когда закончился приступ. – Он согласился на то, чтобы его спасли первым. Команда потом несколько недель сидела на леднике, а он уже знай себе в тепле, значит... А еще есть мнение, что его капитан третьего ранга, Цаппи, итальяшка, съел товарища, а еще…  
– Нормально все будет, – Иванов сунул ему в руки кружку с травяным отваром: кофе закончился пять дней назад, – нормально, прекрати истерику.  
Петров снова закашлялся, расплескал остатки отвара по одеялу и, опустив чашку на пол, скрутился на койке в позе эмбриона.  
– Был там у них океанограф, – сказал Петров еле слышно, будто бредя. – Не помню фамилию, сложная. Так вот, его съели. Еще так и написал: завещаю, мол, капитану Цаппи после смерти съесть мое тело. Ну, как-то так, ты понял...  
– Ты чего это, – тускло отозвался Иванов. — Спи давай.  
Заканчивалась третья неделя. Иванов от отчаяния пробовал за это время охотиться на моржа, но не преуспел. Пробовал еще раз обыскать поселок – без толку.  
Везде был одна и та же снежная равнина. У Иванова были карты – и твердая уверенность, что он никуда не дойдет. Не сможет, сил не хватит. Надо было попробовать еще тогда, когда предлагал Петров, почему он сомневался? Сейчас уже поздно.  
– Иванов, слышишь, Иванов, – лихорадочно зашептал напарник. – Чего-то мне совсем хуево.  
А ведь и правда: бледный, на лбу испарина, губы запеклись, глаза ввалились. Да он же до утра не дотянет, отчетливо понял Иванов.  
И почему-то обрадовался. И испугался.  
– Спи, – повторил он и залез на верхнюю койку.  
За окном выло прямо невыносимо. Петров кашлял и, кажется, снова плакал.  
Глетчер, подумал Иванов, съешь мое тело после моей смерти. Надо попробовать дойти. Надо...

Петров нашелся во дворе – совершенно голый, посиневший и припорошенный снегом так, что курчавые волосы на его цыплячьей груди стали седыми.  
Иванов не злился. Ему не хотелось спросить «какого хрена», не хотелось падать на колени и колотить кулаками по снегу. Ему было пусто и бело – и все стало ясно. Это как снежная слепота, думал он, точа нож в доме, сперва отраженный свет выжигает тебе роговицу, а потом ты остаешься наедине с этим белым – и тогда уже никаких полутонов.  
Он когда-то читал книгу о свежевании и потрошении, случайно попалась под руку – мерзкая штука. Правда, там все выглядело просто – вспоров животному брюхо, будьте аккуратны: содержимое мочевого пузыря не должно попасть во внутренности. Кишечник нужно придерживать у самого ануса и у начала пищевода, чтобы...  
Пилить плоть на морозе было занятием дурным и трудоемким – тоже то ли из малобюджетного фильма ужасов, то ли из книжки о покорении севера. Зато в холодном воздухе едкий, тяжелый запах, который, наверное, должны издавать внутренности, совсем не распространялся – а может, и неоткуда ему было взяться, все-таки еда закончилась уже довольно давно.  
Теперь можно попробовать дойти до Большой земли, думал Иванов, укладывая мясо в пакеты. Можно супу сварить, совсем оголодал. И теперь одежды вдвое больше. Я хорошо хожу на лыжах. Я смогу.

– Три недели, – зафиксировал лаборант. – Впечатляюще быстро, а казалось бы, объект со стойкой психикой.  
– Проанализируй исходные еще раз, – второй откинулся в кресле и щелчком мышки свернул изображение с камер наружного наблюдения. – И это, группе перехвата-то не забудь сказать. А то, не дай господи, и правда дойдет... до Большой земли.  
Первый со вкусом хрустнул пальцами – и вдруг осекся, сунул руку между спинкой кресла и спиной.  
– Звони начальству, пусть готовят новую пару.

– Ты, наверное, Иванов? – глаза у парня были пронзительно-синие.  
– А ты, наверное, Петров? – второй добродушно улыбнулся и почесал трехдневную щетину.  
– Ну, за начало.


End file.
